


Something Special

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, POV Third Person, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Something Special

James hadn't known what to think at first.

Here was a man, so much older than his dad, his face stern and a bit sad.

He'd been a professor, the headmaster, James knew. Everyone did. If there was a name that rivalled Harry Potter's, it was that of Severus Snape.

But James knew his dad was just like anyone else. He wasn't a superhero.

He put too much sugar in his tea—or at least that's what his gran always told him. 

He took too long to replace his trainers as if he needed to wait until the soles were worn through to get a new pair. 

He always laughed at James's and Al's fart jokes. 

He also looked at this man with a twinkle in his eye and a secret smile at the corner of his mouth. 

He never looked at anyone like that. 

James watched them instead of the programme on the telly, sat as he was between Al and Lily, who'd already fallen asleep.

They spoke quietly, James couldn't hear the words, but he saw the brightness in Snape's eyes, the way he fought to hide his smile, and he knew this was something different. 

Something special.


End file.
